Twins Conflict! BlazeXReaderXIce
by Rin0313
Summary: My very first time writing this sort of story and... damn idk what to say /slap/ So you, the reader, is the one of the main character of this story And yeah, it's a story for fluffy shoujo heart readers/ And...damnnnn i really don't know what should i say But anyway, Please enjoy the story and leave a vote or either a comment/ And thanks for reading it XD
1. chapter 1

Little intro

This is the first time im writing this sort of thing XD

So any mistakes please forgive me ya if u can't then I'll...I'll cry!!! (X

* YN = your name

 **Your POV**

"Sis! I'm leaving!" I say to my sister while wearing my new pair of school shoes. As I finish tying up the laces of my school shoes I stand up and walk outside of the house.

"Okay, Be careful while your way to school!" My big sis shouts.

I roll my eye; I'm no longer a kid sis! I'm already 14 ok? But anyway, I answer her: "Alright!" Then I start to walk to my new school.

If it wasn't because of my parents who suddenly decided to make me live at Pulau Rintis with my big sis, I've guess maybe now I will be walking my way to my old school at Kuala Lumpur with my friends.

I couldn't understand why they did this, but maybe it is because they are simply worry about me staying at home alone.

But anyway, living at here is also quite nice. No traffic jam, no dust in the air flying, living here is just nice. Fresh air with no traffic jam and no noisy annoying noises that which only the town would produce.

As when I thought happily, I accidently bump into someone. We both fall down on the ground together.

"Ouch!"

I quickly get up from the ground and wipe away the dust, "Sorry! I wasn't looking my way!"

"No...it's okay..." Hm? A male voice?

I look at the one I bumped into just now. Oh! It's a he! And wait...I see six teenagers having the same face but not the same jacket surrounding the guy I bumped into just now.

He slowly stands up, and when I get a peek of his face, I'm just too surprise. He also has the same face like the six teenagers?!

Ok...if we call 2 guys with a same face is called a twins, 3 guy with the same face is a triplet, and 7 guys with the same face is call a what? Sevenplet???? Sevenduple?

 **ICE POV**

"I've told you Ice, not to sleep while walking." Said Quake.

"And who on the earth will even sleep while walking? No one else expect you Ice!" Tease Blaze.

I roll my eyes and say, "Oh just shut up Blaze."

Thunder points to a girl that is staring at us, "Look who you bump into Ice."

"Oh yeah, I almost forget." I walk towards her, when she realise I am coming towards her, she steps backwards a few steps.

I look at her face, hm, I've never seen her before in school. Is she a new student?

And whoa, she looks quite cute!

My face blush red in all of a sudden. Great Ice, what are you thinking of? And why the hell are you even blushing? I lower down my cap, and apologise at her, "Sorry because I bump into you..."

"Oh, it's okay! And I'm the one that is supposed to apologise! My mind was wandering to somewhere else just now."

Quake comes to my side and whispers to me, "Is she new? I've never seen her face before."

"I guess so, why don't you ask her instead?" I reply back Quake.

Quake looks at her and asks, "Hey, if you don't mind may I ask you something?"

She stuns for a while, and then nods her head.

"Are you new here? Cause I've never seen you before at here."

"Oh, yes I'm new here. And...do you guys know how the way to SMK Pulau Rintis is? Because that bump just now made me forgot the way to there..."She smiles awkwardly.

"Wait, SMK Pulau Rintis? Hey, we're students there too!" I say.

"We're in class 2 Yakin, how about you?"

She says surprisingly, "2 Yakin? Then we're classmates! My name is (yn), how about you guys? "

"My name is Ice."

"Mine's Quake."

"I'm Thunder."

"Cyclone!"

"Thorn~"

"Solar! Wanna have a selfie?"

"Haha...no thanks..." She deny politely.

And now only Blaze hasn't given his name yet. When I look at Blaze, he is staring at her. Thunder pats Blaze's shoulder then he realise.

"Call me Blaze! Nice to meet you!" Blaze smiles. But that smile, is a smile I had never seen before.

Splendid Ice, now what is the hell are you thinking about again? Blaze wants to smile however he want doesn't matter with you Ice.

But anyway, we brought her to school, and during our way to school we chat with her.

So, she's from Kuala Lumpur and now living with her big sister. And she's actually here a week ago, but she haven't get prepare to get in her new school.

But anyway,

She's sure the girl I'll want to recognise badly.

TBC

Like this story w? Please vote and comment/ yr support is my energy to continue #v#


	2. 2 Yaya's biscuits!

**Your POV**

After a day of schooling, I've recognise some new friends, like the 7 identical brothers, Ying the Chinese girl, Yaya the nice girl, Fang the cool guy and Gopal the fat boy.

Yaya is really a nice girl; she even wanted to give me a packet of her homemade biscuit to me. But before she give me her biscuit, the biscuit is snatched by Blaze and he gave Cyclone ate it!

How could they do that?!

And the others reminded me not to eat biscuits that Yaya wants to give me.

Why are they doing this to Yaya? Are they bullying her or what? I can't make any conclusion as I just met them today.

But anyway, I really did spent a great time with them.

"Hey, YN, what are you thinking about? You had been staring at the television for almost an hour!"

"Oh! It's just nothing Sis!" I smile to her.

"Hmmm...suspicious...don't tell me you got a boyfriend at just the first day of school!"

"Sis!!! No it's not like that ok?! And who would ever look up on me? "

"Haha, who knows? Our little YN is the cutest in the family~"

"Sis!!!!" My face blushes red, "Oh just snap it out sis! I am going back to my room!" I say and go back to my room quickly.

What is sis thinking about?! Always talking nonsense! Hmpf!

Blaze POV

This is the 15th time Cyclone ran into the toilet.

"Whoa, Cyclone, are you still okay?" I ask Cyclone.

"Who would be okay after eating that packet of biscuit?!" Cyclone shouts at me, but weakly.

I can see his face is very pale, as pale as a paper.

"Sorry Cyclone! For the sake of YN health, I need to do this!!!"

I can hear his one of his brain nerves snapped.

"Then do it yourself!!! Why am I involved too?!" He suddenly covers his mouth; his face turns paler than before. Then he runs into the toilet again.

"Cyclone, this is the 16th time!"

"Shut up Blaze!" He shouted in the toilet and continues to throw up.

Hehe, so sorry Cyclone. I shall not forget your sacrifices today. Because Cyclone is the only one I could force to make him to eat the biscuit.

If I gave it to Thunder, for surely I'll be kill by him. If Quake, yeah, maybe I will also be kill. Ice is surely a no, because I'll be frozen by him for a hundred million years. Thorn is too innocent, Solar...yeah, I'll also be kill by him.

YN doesn't deserve to be physically torture at the first day of her school. I can't stand the look of her suffering because of Yaya's biscuits.

Quake looks at Cyclone face becoming paler and plaer, then he comes to my side, "Blaze."

"Yes?"

"Please don't do that again to Cyclone alright? No not just Cyclone, please do not ever do that to any of us. Got it? "

"OKAY--Mummy Quake--"

Quake signs to me, he gives me some money, I take the money, looking at him with a confuse face.

"Go and buy medicine for Cyclone, I can't bear to see him suffering anymore." He says.

I nod my head; I get up and wanted to go upstairs to call Ice company me. But before I even get to go upstairs, Quake reminded me that Ice had gone to Tok Aba Kokotiam.

Yeah, Ice is at Tok Aba Kokotiam. But for what? He's so lazy, why would he even go to Tok Aba Kokotiam? To help him? Nah, he's too lazy for that.

But if the reason is not that, then what else? I need to take a look!

I run towards Tok Aba Kokotiam, I hide in the bushes to take a look at what is Ice doing.

 **ICE POV**

I wonder when she shall be coming; I've never thought waiting for people is quite boring, because people always wait for me.

Especially waiting for the ones you like, a minute is like a century.

Oh Ice, what are you thinking? Yn is just someone you wanted to recognise badly, not the one you love, nope, no way...maybe...?

My face suddenly blushes red, I lower down my cap.

Then I heard my name being call a distance from here, I higher up my cap a bit to see who's calling me.

It's yn.

My face blushes redder than before, I quickly lower down my cap before she gets to come closer.

"Ice! Sorry for keeping you waiting!" She sits down and smiles at me.

Great, that smile make my heart melt, I can feel my face is hot.

I turn away and prepare Ice chocolate.

"Ice, when is Yaya coming?" She asks.

I ask her back, "Yaya? Is she coming?"I give her ice chocolate.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you that Yaya is coming." She takes the ice chocolate and drinks it. "Whoa, it's really delicious! I'm gonna love this~"

" Great that you like it..." I reply.

She smiles.

Before my face goes redder than before, I lower down my cap again.

"Hey Ice! Whoa! It's such a fascinating scene to see you at here!" That's Yaya voice. I just turn my back and prepare another ice chocolate.

"Yn, here's my homemade biscuit!"

"Thanks Yaya!"

Yaya comes here just to give yn biscuits? Ok...Wait! Yaya is giving yn her HOMEMADE BISCUITS?!

I turn my back quickly, seeing yn is holding that packet of Yaya's biscuits. I pretend to be calm and ask politely to yn, "Yn, may I have a look at Yaya biscuits?"

She looks at the biscuits, and then gives it to me.

I take the biscuits, and say, "Whoa, Yaya biscuit is getting prettier..." Then I froze up the biscuits and pretend to be surprise and try to sounded like I really, really, really didn't mean to do it , "Ah! I accidentally froze up the biscuits!!! Sorry yn! Sorry Yaya!"

She looks at the frozen biscuits, she's really disappointed, "Again?"

"Sorry yn...I didn't mean it..."

Then I see Yaya is taking out something, and next what I see is Yaya holding her biscuits.

"It's okay everyone! I knew something like this would happen so I brought 2 of it! Here! Take it yn!"

"Thanks Yaya! You're really nice!"

Oh great, damn great.

Yn open that packet of biscuits.

Damn!!!! She's going to eat it! Oh my, anyone, save her!

I turn my back, I can't bear to see her poisioned face.

Tbc...

Like this story w? Please vote and comment/ yr support is my energy to continue #v#


	3. 3 Why

**Blaze**

POV

I jump out of the bushes, using my fastest speed ever to approach that packet of biscuit.

I snatch it away, yn looks at me with a surprise face.

Before I get to think about anything, I eat the whole packet of biscuit.

I eat it.

"Blaze!!!!" Ice shouted.

Oh great, I ate Yaya's biscuit. Suddenly, my stomach starts to grumble like a beast, beating, twisting, swirling my stomach with cruel. My face now is sure pale, pale like Cyclone's face.

"Blaze! Are you okay?!" Ice runs out from the kokotiam, looking at me worried.

"What happen? Can anyone explain?" Asks yn, she looks very worry about me.

No, a man can't show his pain in front of his favourite girl. That's too embarrassing!

I stand up straight, and put on a cheerful face to hide away my paleness.

"Of course I'm okay! Don't need to be too worried about me!"

"But--"

"I'm Okay! Believe me!" I smile.

"Okay..." She looks at her watch, "Oh! I need to go back now! See you guys tomorrow! Bye!" Then she runs hurriedly back to home. Yaya also goes back to home.

After they're gone, my face turns pale again.

Hiding pain isn't something easy. I quickly find a place to sit before I fall down.

"Ice...help me..." I say, weakly.

Ice look at me with his icy blue eyes, his eyes is just like saying, who asks you to eat those biscuits? You deserve it.

"I know I shouldn't have even eaten those biscuits okay?"

The monster in my stomach grumbles again.

"Hiks! Ice...Please...call an ambulance for me...now..." I beg, but as my voice is getting weaker, even my body is also getting weaker, and now I can't see clearly.

Then everything turns black in all of a sudden.

 **Ice POV**

"Blaze?" I see Blaze closes his eyes, and then next, he falls down from the chair.

"BLAZE!!!"

Damn! He fainted?!

"Ice, what happen to Blaze?" Asks Ochobot.

"He fainted."

"What?! He fainted?! Why?"

"He just ate Yaya's biscuits...So...should I bring him to a hospital?" I ask Ochobot.

"Of course! Wait, I need to tell Tok Aba." Ochobot says as he fly towards Tok Aba to tell him that Blaze fainted.

Blaze's phone rings, I take his phone from his pocket and answer the call.

And before I get to say anything, the one that called him shouts.

"BLAZE! HAVE YOU GOTTEN THE MEDICINES?! Cyclone is dying!"

I stunned for a while, then reply back, "Quake?"

I bet Quake is also stunned for a while, he asks me back, "Ice? Are you with Blaze? Ask him to get the medicine before Cyclone die."

I look at Blaze that is already fainted away.

"Quake, Blaze fainted away." I say with a normal tone.

Then I heard a loud sound of a painful wining, after the wining I can hear many voices that are panic from the phone.

"Quake, what happen there--"

Great, Quake ended the call.

I look at Blaze, wondering why he would be in the bushes. And why does he do like that? Why does he need to be so panic about yn? Why does he try to act strong in front of her?

Why?

 **Your POV**

Nobody is in class yet. I came too early.

My mind can't stop repeating yesterday scene.

Why Ice lower down his cap when he saw I'm coming?

Why he frozen up Yaya's biscuits?

Why Blaze ate the biscuits?

Is this their plan to bully me and also humiliate Yaya biscuits at the same time?

Ugh, am I being hated by them? But why? Is it because I help Yaya?

I can't get it! My overthinking is killing me! Ugh!

I need to get these out of my brain now before I'll lose control and stab myself with a pair of scissors. I take out my phone and chat with my friend while waiting for the others.

Then someone snatch my phone away, when I look up it was Ying the one who snatch away my phone.

"Ying? What are you doing? Please return my phone."

"I will yn. Before I return it, you need to be careful with the prefects! They will snatch away your phone if they see it!" Ying says as she return back my phone.

"Wait what? Phones aren't allowed to bring to school?" I ask her back and keep it inside my bag.

"Yes! Oh my, you don't know about this?" She gasps.

I nod my head.

"Ying, how should I even know who is the prefect? The school uniform here is like the Japanese anime school uniform...I can't difference it." Actually I wanted to add a sentence about they are like wearing it in their own style, but I shallow it.

"Oh that's just easy! They wear neckties!"

Then I look at Ying's blue necktie.

"Are you a prefect?" I pointed her blue necktie.

She looks at her blue necktie, then says, "Oh! No I'm not! Blue neckties are for librarians! While the green neckties are for prefects! Get it now?"

I nod my head again.

"Hey, what are you guys talking about?"

I look behind me, oh, it is Quake.

"Oh it's nothing~ I am just explaining to her some things." Answer Ying.

I look at Quake and his other siblings, each of them are wearing a green necktie! They are prefects?

"Hm, Blaze and Cyclone didn't come to school today?" Ask Yaya.

Wait, Blaze and Cyclone aren't here? And when's Yaya there?!

"Blaze and Cyclone are in the hospital." Thunder says as he put down his bag.

I gasp and ask, "Why are they in the hospital?"

All of them expect for Yaya look at each other. Their faces are a bit of worry and scare to say it out.

Aren't them bullying Yaya? So why should they be scare to say out the reason?

Ying pretends that she have something to tell Yaya, next Yaya is bring outside the classroom.

"Blaze and Cyclone are in the hospital because they both ate Yaya's biscuits." Ice says as he lower down his voice.

"Wait what? They are hospitalized because they ate Yaya's biscuits?"

"Yes. You need to know that Yaya's biscuits are very dangerous, so that's why we try to stop you from eating it." Ice explains to me, he lower down his cap.

So...they are not bullying Yaya after all? They are actually protecting me...?

"Ice..."

"yes?" He looks at me.

"Thank you." I smile.

He quickly lower down his cap and turn to a side, "Your...your welcome..."

"Help me to say thanks to Cyclone and Blaze too~Thanks~"

"Ok..." He lower down his cap more and rushes back to his place.

I smile.

But I never thought being too close with may bring jealousy.

Little scene at the hospital =w/ dialog form/

Cyclone: I'm going to kill you Blaze after I get out from here! *lays on the hospital bed*

Blaze: Haha, sorry Cyclone~ Look, I'm also hospitalized...

Cyclone: You are meant to deserve it. Why would you even eat that pack of biscuits? You can just burn it using your powers!

Blaze: Because I didn't think so much of that okay?

Cyclone: Well this is your way of doing things Blaze, doing without thinking. =

Blaze: =3= hmpf!

Tbc...

Like this story w? Please vote and comment/ yr support is my energy to continue #v#


	4. 4 worried

**Blaze POV**

"Yoohoo--! Finally out from the hospital!" I shout.

"Shh! don't shout yet! We're still in the hospital okay?!" Thunder shushes me.

I make a ghost face to him then run away, he gets mad and starts to chase me.

Thunder is sure a great runner.

"Got you Blaze!" He holds my shoulder.

Oh my, I can feel that electric current and hear the "buzzzzz" sound on my shoulder.

"Sorry Thunder!" I put my two hands together begging him to forgive me.

He release my shoulder and warns me, "Blaze, if this happens for the second time, I'm going to electro shock you."

I quickly nod my head and go back home with Thunder. On the way heading back to home, Thunder suddenly speaks about yn.

"Hey, you know Blaze? Yn is very worried about you when she gets to know you had been sent into the hospital."

I stunned for a while, wait, she worried about me? Or is it just Thunder playing jokes with me?

"Is this real Thunder?" I ask him.

"Yes it's real..." He replies me.

I blush in all of a sudden, luckily Thunder wasn't looking at me, I quickly turn my face away and try to calm down.

MY GODNESS!!! YN IS WORRIED ABOUT ME!!!

Damn it, I can't stop thinking about this until I got home and when Ice pats me.

"Welcome back Blaze--Whoa! You're hotter than normal!" He quickly let go my shoulder. "And Blaze, what had you done? Why is your face is so red?"

"Huh what? Ah, nothing!!! Hahaha!" I sweated.

Ice look at me, suspecting that I am lying. I need to get out from here fast before he asks anything!

"Blaze, are you okay?" Thunder asks me.

"Okay? Ah, oh not am I okay! I feel a little dizzy; I need to take a rest! Bye bye~" I quickly ran to my room and lie on the bed while covering my face with pillow.

 **ICE POV**

I see Blaze running into his room with lighting speed.

He looks strange when he just got back from the hospital; his face is red, like he's hiding something.

Maybe there's something fishy going on or maybe he's really not okay.

"ICE!!!!!!"

I turn my back, oh, it is Thorn calling me, and...he's crying?

"Yes Thorn?" I reply him.

"Ice...you...you need to come now!!!!" He's grabs my hand and pull me to the backyard or also can be called as Thorn's little garden without even bothering whether I want to go or not.

I look at his little garden full of flowers, okay, what's wrong? All his flowers are blooming beautifully.

"Ice...can...can you help me to water my friends? They're thirsty!!!"

"Huh? Wait what? Friends?" He nods his head and points to the flowers, oh my, those flowers are his friends????

"Pleaseeee Iceeeee..." He looks at me with puppy eyes.

"Why don't you water them with the pipe water instead...?" I ask him.

He goes and twists the tap, and there's no water flowing out.

"...alright..." I try to make a small rain, but it doesn't work. Then I look at my iced hand. Oh right, I'm ice now...

I sigh, then turn into Boboiboy water and make a small rain. After for like 5 minutes I turn back into Ice again.

"Thanks Ice!!!" Thorn holds my hands but he quickly let it go, "geez! It's so cold!" he complains.

I turn away leaving crazy Thorn alone talking to his "friends" or a.k.a the plants then go into the house. I walk upstairs thinking of asking Blaze if he's okay or not, but when my hand reaches the door knob; I take it back and go to the living room.

Maybe he's not okay or maybe he's...he's thinking of something else.

Whatever he is thinking of, better not related to yn.

YN POV

Sis is at the living room sitting on the sofa watching Korean drama. I sit down beside her and look at her.

"Sis..."

"Yes?" Her eyes are still looking at the television.

"Can you...can you teach me how to bake biscuits?"

Sis turns and look at me with a surprised face, "Pardon me? What did you said just now?"

I take a deep breath and repeat again, "Can you please teach me how to bake biscuits?"

Sis's face can't get any more surprised. She turns off the television with the remote and suddenly put her hand on my forehead.

"You're not having a fever..." Sis put down her hand and holds my shoulder tightly, "Yn! What the hell had got into you!? Why do you want to learn baking biscuits in all the sudden?!?!" She looks at me with a serious face.

"I...I just wanted to do for someone!!! Now please let go of me Sis."

"No I'm not letting go! Who are you doing for?!" She asks.

"It's...It's for a friend at a school only!"

"Who?! Is it a she or a he?! If it's a he, is he your boyfriend?!?!"

"Sis! Come on! It's just a friend! Can you at least answer to me are you going to teach me how to bake biscuits?" I struggle out from my sis and ask her.

She look at me and holds her chin, she agrees to teach me bake biscuits. I jump happily and thank her. She list out a list of ingredients to make biscuits and asks me to buy those ingredients at the supermarket nearby.

She gives me some money; I slightly comb my messy hair and go out to the nearby supermarket.

I can't wait what is their reaction tomorrow!

TBC

Like this story w? Please vote and comment/ yr support is my energy to continue #v#


	5. 5 Yn's biscuits!

**Yn POV**

I look at the biscuits that I wrapped nicely.

My heart is beating so fast, this is the first time I'm giving presents to a boy!

"Hey yn! Whoa, are these biscuits? Who are you giving to?" Ying look at my biscuits.

"Hey Ying! Haha, I'm giving to Cyclone, Ice and Blaze~" I smile to her.

"Wait really?" She asks me again. I nod my head. She comes closer to me and whisper to me with a low voice, "Which one you're picking? Or are you choosing them 3?"

My face blushes, I quickly explain to her, "Ying, What are you saying about?! It's just a...a present for thanking them!"

She gives me a naughty smile, I lower down my head, I don't want anyone to see my face is blushing.

It's just a thanking gift for them because of saving me from eating Yaya's biscuits and that's all! Why everyone like to say nonsense! I DON'T LIKE THEM!!!

Ying suddenly hits my shoulder softly, I look up and saw the 7 siblings walking into the classroom. Ying gives me another naughty smile, at first I didn't know what does that means, but her next move explains everything.

She shouts to them, "HEY! Well such early today huh? Blaze, Ice, Cyclone! Can YOU GUYS COME HERE? YN HAS SOMETHING WANTS TO TELL!"

"Ying!!!!" I shout to her, but in a soft voice.

"Hehe, good luck~" Ying says to me as she goes back to her place, Blaze and Ice walk towards me. Oh my goodness, my heart is pumping quickly and loudly, oh I hope that it is not that loud till they can hear it.

Ice as usual, he lowers down his cap again, maybe he is unusual with having eye contact with others. Blaze look at me with his fiery orange eyes, and ask me with his cheerful tone.

"Hi yn! So...what's that something you want to tell? It's not just a simple hi right? I'll be disappointed if it's just a 'hi'," He smile.

Oh no, his smile is melting my heart. I need to finish this quick before my face goes redder. I stand up and take the 3 packets of biscuits and give it to them.

"These...these are biscuits that I made myself! I just want to thanks you three for saving me being hospitalized by eating up Yaya's biscuit... Please accept it!" I say it fast; I say it shyly with my eyes shut up.

I slightly open my eyes; Blaze is covering his face with his right hand while his left hand is holding the packet of biscuits. I look to Ice; Ice's cap is lowered down than before, not letting others seeing his expression below his cap.

I lower down my head, I don't know what to say, I don't know how I should do now. We are in a moment of silent till Quake comes.

"Well, Cyclone is still in the hospital, so I present Cyclone to thank you yn. Now both of you! Go back to your seats! It's already almost time the class will be starting!"

They both didn't say a word and goes back to their seat quietly. I sit down but still looking at the ground

All I know now is, my face is red and my heart is like there's a deer bumping here and there.

I don't know what this feeling is, this is the first time I'm having this feeling.

 **ICE POV**

Yn gave me a packet of biscuits, I'm of course happy, and I can't get any happier. But worries overlap my happiness in all of a sudden when I felt there's a pair, no, not a pair, at least 3 pair of eyes looking at yn with jealousy.

When I slightly look up, those jealousy sights went missing in all of a sudden.

Before I get to know who are the ones that are looking at yn with those pair of eyes, Quake comes and commanded Blaze and me to go back to our seat.

Wait, Blaze, speaking about him, the temperature nearby him suddenly goes higher than before just now.

I look at Blaze when Teacher Amalia is writing some English notes on the whiteboard. Blaze is looking at the biscuits that yn gave just now.

I don't know what he thinking of now because whatever he is thinking of now is making his face going redder and redder and the temperature surrounding him becomes higher.

Didn't he realize that?

Okay, maybe no.

I look at the biscuits yn gave.

I wonder how it tastes. Hopefully she doesn't learn baking biscuits from Yaya.

Extra! Dialog!

Yaya: Why does nobody wants to eat my biscuits?

Ying: Well to be honest Yaya, your biscuits are terrible--

Yaya: *death glare*

Ying: I mean, your biscuits are terribly delicious! *sweatdrop*tumbs up*

Yaya: Really?

Ying: Yes of course! *crying in the heart

Yaya: Thanks Ying! Since you said that my biscuits are delicious, I made some yesterday, take it! *give Ying a packet of biscuits

Ying: !!! Erm...*saw Fang* I'm full now actually...How about let us give Fang to eat it! Because I never saw him ate your biscuits!

Yaya: Oh! Fang haven't eaten my biscuits yet? Okay I'm sure he's hungry now! Fang~~~ *walk towards Fang with her death biscuits

Ying: *wipe away sweat* Gomeneh Fang... *runs away

 **Tbc...** **Like this story w? Sila vote dan comment/ yr support is my energy to continue #v#** **Rin: Ya...sorry for the late update this recently I'm busy with my PT3...Gomenasaiiii!**


	6. 6 letter

**YN POV**

When I came back from school without even greeting my sis I run upstairs and lock myself in my room, covering myself with my precious blue blanket while hugging my favourite teddy bear.

My sis felt strange of me and asked what happen. But I didn't give her any reply. I'm not sure of sharing my problem to my sis.

And I still can't stop shivering till now, I pray a lot of times but it doesn't help me to decrease my fear. I look at my phone, and then I thought of my friend. She's not at school now because is a holiday at their state.

I didn't think much and call her.

"Hey! Yn! It had been such a long time you didn't contact me! How's life doing there--"

"Help me...please..." I say desperately.

"...yn? This is the first time I'm heard your voice is so...low and shivering...? Wait, what happen to you? And aren't you supposed to be at school now?"

I told her everything that happens just now.

"Hero? What hero?" She asks.

"I don't know..." I reply.

"You're living at Pulau Rintis right?"

"Yes."

"...Is the hero in the message meant is Boboiboy?" She asks me back.

"Boboiboy? Is there even a guy named Boboiboy here?"

She asks me to wait while she goes and find pictures of Boboiboy for me. Then she sent it through whatsapp. I load the picture and stunned for a while when I saw that "Boboiboy" picture.

I gasp, "Isn't this...Cyclone or Blaze? Or maybe Quake?" I stare at the picture, this guy named "Boboiboy" has the same face as the 7 siblings, and his clothes aren't the same as others, his clothes theme colour is orange.

"And why is he called a hero?" I ask her.

"Because he has superpowers duh. Like some sort of he can uses the power of elements...nah I don't know much about this, why don't you ask your sis?"

"Oh! Okay! Thanks! Miss you and love you~bye~"

"Welcome dhey~Miss you and love you too~bye~"

I ended our call, then next I rush to my sister room, I knock the door of her and go inside. Sis is writing novel because she is actually an author of English teenage novel.

She loves to write novels while listening to songs, seeing me coming inside she take down her headphones and stop typing.

"yn? Any problems?"

"Hey sis...do you know a hero called Boboiboy?"

"Boboiboy? Tok Aba's grandchild? Of course I know him! Everyone in Pulau Rintis knows him!"

Is he or maybe they that famous? Sis continues to speak about him.

"And he's such a great and kind boy. You know one thing incredible? He has superpowers! He can control any elements such as thunder, wind, earth, water and more. And something even more incredible that he can split into 3, 5 and 7 guys! And they have their own personality and name! And something more cool, he had been to the galaxy!"

Oh, so I met is the boboiboy that split 7? Okay I get it now, maybe because calling Boboiboy Ice Boboiboy Blaze is too long for a name and confusing so they shorten their name.

And whoa, I never thought he or they are so incredible and unbelievable. If it wasn't said by my sis, maybe I would had look at her and expected that she had mental problems and probably called an ambulance to take her away.

"But something quite pity is when he is back from the galaxy, he can't merge into one again. Okay, I mean, when he is at the galaxy he split into 7 maybe to defeat some aliens or whatever and something causes him can't merge into 1 again till now. I like the version when he is just Boboiboy not Boboiboy Thunder or whatever. "

"Oh..." I nod my head and quickly leave my sis room and go back to my room before she says more.

Because the more I know about them,

The more I can't tell what happen earlier before.

And when knowing that they are such an incredible guy,

The more I know I can't be friends with them anymore. Not just because of the letter earlier and also the depressed feeling like I really don't deserve to be their friend.

My hearts hurts when thinking about it. It is like there's a needle from somewhere stab my heart. Then I thought about Blaze and Ice.

I can't be friends with them too; they're also Boboiboy, the hero.

This time it isn't the needle that stabs my heart, it is the knife that stabs my heart, my heart is more painful than before.

The scene of Ice froze up Yaya's biscuits flashes in my mind. My heart is stab by a knife again. Maybe I had already know I can't be friends with them, and also maybe, I had already know they had superpowers but I just pretended not to take care of it and convert my attention to others thing else.

I should have known from the beginning. Who in the earth will have names such as Ice or Blaze? It's such a strange name!

Teardrops.

I never felt so heart-breaking before. I don't know why but now my mind is full of Blaze and Ice, their smiles, the little moment we spent together, and the time I gave them my homemade biscuits.

No longer being friends with them.

Such a simple sentence that can make my heart breaks into pieces. Regret, shame, sad, anger, not wanting to let go, 5 feelings in my heart changes into tears.

A drop then a drop, tears' dropping is like endless.

I cry till all my tears are dry, till I have no more energy to cry, till I fell asleep.

 **Tbc...** **Like this story w? Please vote dan comment/ yr support is my energy to continue #v#**


	7. 7 Teardrops

**YN POV**

When I came back from school without even greeting my sis I run upstairs and lock myself in my room, covering myself with my precious blue blanket while hugging my favourite teddy bear.

My sis felt strange of me and asked what happen. But I didn't give her any reply. I'm not sure of sharing my problem to my sis.

And I still can't stop shivering till now, I pray a lot of times but it doesn't help me to decrease my fear. I look at my phone, and then I thought of my friend. She's not at school now because is a holiday at their state.

I didn't think much and call her.

"Hey! Yn! It had been such a long time you didn't contact me! How's life doing there--"

"Help me...please..." I say desperately.

"...yn? This is the first time I'm heard your voice is so...low and shivering...? Wait, what happen to you? And aren't you supposed to be at school now?"

I told her everything that happens just now.

"Hero? What hero?" She asks.

"I don't know..." I reply.

"You're living at Pulau Rintis right?"

"Yes."

"...Is the hero in the message meant is Boboiboy?" She asks me back.

"Boboiboy? Is there even a guy named Boboiboy here?"

She asks me to wait while she goes and find pictures of Boboiboy for me. Then she sent it through whatsapp. I load the picture and stunned for a while when I saw that "Boboiboy" picture.

I gasp, "Isn't this...Cyclone or Blaze? Or maybe Quake?" I stare at the picture, this guy named "Boboiboy" has the same face as the 7 siblings, and his clothes aren't the same as others, his clothes theme colour is orange.

"And why is he called a hero?" I ask her.

"Because he has superpowers duh. Like some sort of he can uses the power of elements...nah I don't know much about this, why don't you ask your sis?"

"Oh! Okay! Thanks! Miss you and love you~bye~"

"Welcome dhey~Miss you and love you too~bye~"

I ended our call, then next I rush to my sister room, I knock the door of her and go inside. Sis is writing novel because she is actually an author of English teenage novel.

She loves to write novels while listening to songs, seeing me coming inside she take down her headphones and stop typing.

"yn? Any problems?"

"Hey sis...do you know a hero called Boboiboy?"

"Boboiboy? Tok Aba's grandchild? Of course I know him! Everyone in Pulau Rintis knows him!"

Is he or maybe they that famous? Sis continues to speak about him.

"And he's such a great and kind boy. You know one thing incredible? He has superpowers! He can control any elements such as thunder, wind, earth, water and more. And something even more incredible that he can split into 3, 5 and 7 guys! And they have their own personality and name! And something more cool, he had been to the galaxy!"

Oh, so I met is the boboiboy that split 7? Okay I get it now, maybe because calling Boboiboy Ice Boboiboy Blaze is too long for a name and confusing so they shorten their name.

And whoa, I never thought he or they are so incredible and unbelievable. If it wasn't said by my sis, maybe I would had look at her and expected that she had mental problems and probably called an ambulance to take her away.

"But something quite pity is when he is back from the galaxy, he can't merge into one again. Okay, I mean, when he is at the galaxy he split into 7 maybe to defeat some aliens or whatever and something causes him can't merge into 1 again till now. I like the version when he is just Boboiboy not Boboiboy Thunder or whatever. "

"Oh..." I nod my head and quickly leave my sis room and go back to my room before she says more.

Because the more I know about them,

The more I can't tell what happen earlier before.

And when knowing that they are such an incredible guy,

The more I know I can't be friends with them anymore. Not just because of the letter earlier and also the depressed feeling like I really don't deserve to be their friend.

My hearts hurts when thinking about it. It is like there's a needle from somewhere stab my heart. Then I thought about Blaze and Ice.

I can't be friends with them too; they're also Boboiboy, the hero.

This time it isn't the needle that stabs my heart, it is the knife that stabs my heart, my heart is more painful than before.

The scene of Ice froze up Yaya's biscuits flashes in my mind. My heart is stab by a knife again. Maybe I had already know I can't be friends with them, and also maybe, I had already know they had superpowers but I just pretended not to take care of it and convert my attention to others thing else.

I should have known from the beginning. Who in the earth will have names such as Ice or Blaze? It's such a strange name!

Teardrops.

I never felt so heart-breaking before. I don't know why but now my mind is full of Blaze and Ice, their smiles, the little moment we spent together, and the time I gave them my homemade biscuits.

No longer being friends with them.

Such a simple sentence that can make my heart breaks into pieces. Regret, shame, sad, anger, not wanting to let go, 5 feelings in my heart changes into tears.

A drop then a drop, tears' dropping is like endless.

I cry till all my tears are dry, till I have no more energy to cry, till I fell asleep.

 **Tbc...** **Like this story w? Please vote dan comment/ yr support is my energy to continue #v#**


	8. 8 Visiting yn!

Ice POV

"How about we go and visit yn after school?" Blaze says to me during history class, and his eyes are sparkling.

I look at the history teacher, yup, he sure looks serious and wearing a pair of specs. He's the common type of killer teacher. I gulp and reply Blaze when he's looking at the book.

"Please Blaze, do you have to say it now? During History class?" I roll my eyes to him.

"Hehe, gomen ~so…what's your answer?"

I think for a while, and reply back, " No."

"Ehhh! Why?"

"She needs privacy and time. Maybe after a few days okay?"

"But-"

"We need to respect her." I sigh.

"How about me? Don't you both twins would like to respect me too?" A cold voice suddenly appears from my back.

We both slowly turn to back, and you know what? It is the killer teacher standing at the back of us holding the history book and looking at us with his common serious face.

"BOTH OF YOU! GO AND STAND OUTSIDE THE CLASSROOM NOW!"

Blaze, you did a damn great job into letting the killer teacher punishing us.

"Sorry Ice…Gomenasai Ice…Maafkan aku Ice…对不起（dui bu qi） Ice…" Blaze apologizes to me at the corridor while standing.

I turned my face away, not accepting Blaze apologizes although he really means it and using 4 different languages.

My mood is ruined by him; firstly because he likes yn, secondly because of him I'm standing outside of the classroom, now.

Blaze kept quiet after I turned away my face.

Blaze POV

Ice is not accepting my apologizes for the first time.

He is not accepting it. That's mean he is really mad.

What I did made Ice mad? What? Is it because he needs to stand outside of the classroom due to me chatting in class? But…Ice is not so offence, he normally would accept it.

What is he mad of? I can't get his mind.

We used to be the twins that just need an eyesight and we both can know what each other is thinking about.

But now, I don't get his mind.

Is it because I'm quite of stupid so that's why I can't get it? Or is it because Ice brain is really complicated till I can't read it?

I spent 2 hours standing outside of the corridor thinking about this.

But no answer came out.

Nah, better still I apologize to him until he accepts it.

"Ice~"

Ice turns his face and look at me, whoa; his face is sure black as ink.

"Ice…Sorry…Gomeneh…Sorry Ice…Sorry Ice…Ice…forgive me please…~"

Ice still doesn't give me any reply.

Okay, if that is so, I'm going to say sorry to him until he accepts it!

So my whole day is like apologizing nonstop to Ice. I apologize to him during in class, after school, eating, sleeping…

"Okay enough Blaze! I forgive you!" He finally forgives me before going to bed.

"Really Ice? Otoni kah?"

"Yes! Enough! I want to sleep! Goodnight!" Ice quickly covers himself with his blanket and starts to get in sleep.

I smiled, "Arigato Ice~"

"Whatever, go to sleep."

"Okay~!"

ICE POV

You must accept Blaze apologizes.

Lesson learnt after I experience what is really called annoying when I don't accept Blaze apologizes.

I look at yn seat; this has been her third day absent to school. What happened to her? Is she sick?

Blaze saw me staring at her seat, then asks me, "Hey, wanna go to her house and visit her?"

I nodded without thinking. I'm worried about her, I miss her voice, I miss her smile.

Blaze cheers happily and thanks me again and again.

Blaze, he really likes yn?

Skip time / after school

After getting Quake permission to visit yn house, we both first went to the florist to buy a bouquet of pretty roses with cute baby breath touch up. Thorn said that roses and baby breath are bouquet of flowers that are suitable to be given to girls.

But he kept the flower language as a secret. Whatever the flower language is, as long as these flowers are beautiful as yn smile. I smile while looking at the bouquet of flowers.

Blaze holds my hand and half dragging me to yn house. Well, he seems desperate to see yn. No doubting it, he likes her, and strange is that I felt jealous and uncomfortable.

If it wasn't today visit to yn house, maybe I wouldn't have known that her house is just 4 houses away from our house. We knock on the door, "yn? We are Blaze and Ice."

We waited patiently in front of the door; I was expecting to see yn face and hearing her voice. But when the door is open, it wasn't yn, it was Sis Michelle, the author of writing teenagers stories.

Sis Michelle is yn big sis? Whoa, I never knew that till today.

Sis Michelle greeted us in; she told us to wait at the living room while she goes upstairs and call yn. After a while of silence and waiting, Sis Michelle comes down and apologize to us that yn doesn't want to get down.

"Sorry boys, yn doesn't wants to come down…" She smiles awkwardly.

"…Nah it's okay…"

"Oh boys please take a seat; I'll prepare some tea and biscuits."

"Eh, thanks but -" Before I get to decline, Sis Michelle had already goes into the kitchen prepare tea and biscuits for us. So Blaze and I had to sit down.

A moment later, Sis Michelle brings out biscuits and tea.

Blaze takes one piece of the biscuit and eats it, "Wow! Delicious!" he claims, and then he takes another piece and eat it. Well, eating isn't my hobby, sleeping is, so I take a slip of tea.

"Hey…if you guys don't mind, may I ask what happened to **yn** at school a few days earlier?" Sis Michelle lower down her voice, not wanting to let **yn** hears our conversation.

Blaze stops eating the biscuits and I put down the teacup.

"…We also wanted to know what happened to her so that's why we came here to ask her, Sis Michelle." I said.

"Oh…I'm as her big sister, I don't even know what happened, sorry guys…"

"No, we both as her classmates, we should know happened to her, sorry Sis Michelle..." I apologize.

Blaze suddenly stands up and goes upstairs, we both are shocked by Blaze action and quickly follows him upstairs.

Blaze stops in front of a room, that's **yn** 's room, because there's a cute wooden little plank with her name written on it is hanging at her door.

" **YN!"** Blaze shouts, "Please tell us what your problem is, we can't do anything if you keep quiet like this…But, if you're sick I hope you'll get well soon…Because i…"

Blaze face turns red, wait, is he going to confess? No way am I letting that happen!

I quickly interrupt Blaze, " **yn,** I brought a bouquet of roses for you…I hope you'll like it, and…get well soon…"I put down the bouquet of roses in front of the door, said goodbye to Sis Michelle and **yn** , then drag Blaze out of the house.

No doubting it, I like **yn**. And I'm not letting anyone confess to her before I do!

 **Tbc** …

Like this story? Vote and comment please w/ Your support is my energy to continue desu~

Rin: Etto…gomenasai becoz of the late update…Too buzy…;;-;; and ya, I made a ff account, but I'll be updating here first then ya~


	9. Science and maths!

**Yn POV**

I stare outside the window, and then I look at the bouquet of roses which Ice brought for me.

 _Please tell us what your problem is, we can't do anything if you keep quiet like this…_

Blaze words can't get out of my mind no matter how hard I try to forget about it. I want to tell you guys about my problems, but I can't, it'll just bring troubles for you guys.

I would love someone to help me, but, I can't search help with you guys, and I don't want my sis to worried about me.

I will solve my problems myself, troubling others is not such a good path for me to choose, and I don't like this path either.

I will go to school tomorrow, and not recognizing them anymore.

 **Blaze POV**

I can't understand why the hell Ice interrupts me before I finish my sentence. I was just wanted to say that I'm worried about her.

What is Ice thinking about?

"Hey Ice, you're quite quiet since yesterday after visiting **yn** house~" Cyclone comes to my desk my talk to me.

"Eh? Am I? I'm just thinking things…" I look outside the window of the classroom.

Cyclone smirks badly, "Oh? What thing are you thinking about?"

I keep quiet.

"Is it…about **yn**?" He smiles.

My heart skipped a beat when Cyclone when he said **yn**. "…So what even if it's **yn** that I'm thinking of?" I turn away my face.

"Oh~ so it is really her? You like her?" I didn't give him any reply; my face now is sure blushing hard.

"Heh" He smiles, "~Quake! You wanna know something?" He quickly runs away from me and head towards Quake. Wait! Is Cyclone nuts?!

"Yes? What is it Cyclone?" Quake puts down the work on his hand.

"Our little Blaze now-" Oh my, I need to stop him! I saw there are a packet of biscuits on Yaya's table. Well no need to mention it, It sure is that the biscuits are made from Yaya.

I quickly take a pack of it and rip the packaging; I take a handful of it and stuff it inside Cyclone mouth.

Things happen so fast that when I realized what I did just now Cyclone had already passed out, because of Yaya's biscuits again.

Damn, I'm sure that I'll be killed by Cyclone for real this time. Cyclone is send to the resting room after he passed out.

I look at my watch, it's already 7.55, class is going to start by 8.00 in 5 minutes and **yn** haven't come to school yet. Maybe she's still sick, I go back to my place and start preparing.

When it strikes 8.00, **yn** gets into class right on time and so on the teacher. **Yn** finally is back to school! I look at her face, she look well!

"Hey Ice, look! **Yn** is already- " When I turn to talk with Ice, he's staring at **yn** , and he's a bit blushing. No matter how I call him, he's like a stone staring at **yn**.

That's strange for Ice. Because he normally would be asleep like a polar bear now. And he isn't.

"Stand up-!" Shouts Yaya.

I quickly stand up and half helping Ice to stand up.

"Good morning Teacher Chen!"

After greeting our teacher, I sit down and also, again, half helping that Ice which his heart is at the Pacific Ocean to sit down.

Teacher Chen is our mathematics and science teacher. He's famous for his hairless head, and his nice personality. We all call him "Teacher Bald head" at the back of his.

Wait, today is…maths right? I quickly take out my time table, and oh my, luckily I brought the correct books today.

Nah forget about Teacher Bald head, I thought of I finally can speak to **yn** properly, but there's no chance speaking to her! She is avoiding us, like we're ghost.

Not to mention about recess, she flew out of the classroom like a hummingbird! Then comes back to class with the teacher right on time! And after school, she rushes out from the classroom.

I thought she was just teasing us. But when she did it for a week, she's definitely not teasing us. Why is she doing this? Or am i…

…Am i…Am I being hated by her?!

"Nooooo!" I suddenly shout out.

Everyone in class look at me, and Ice that was sleeping a while ago woke up because of me. And luckily, it is mathematics class.

Teacher Chen put downs his white board marker and look at me, "Blaze..? Why did you shout out just now? Is it because I'm teaching too fast or you don't understand the formulae?"

"Eh I shouted out?" I asked myself.

"Blaze?" Teacher Chen calls my name again.

"Oh! Urm…Nah it's just nothing teacher! I just wrote wrong the formulae! Ha, ha, ha!" I quickly reply Teacher Chen.

"Oh, is that so? Don't shout in class next time even if you wrote wrong the formulae okay Blaze?" He smiles and continues teaching.

I give out a heavy breath, luckily he didn't ask more, or else I'm sure I'll be dead although I never saw him being angry before.

But anyway, forget about him again, how should I speak to **yn**? She doesn't want to talk to neither of us 7 siblings and she even runs away whenever she saw us.

Can I ask Yaya or Ying to help me ask what happen to **yn**?

Okay, I'm acting like a spammer now, but I'm really worried about her, and I want to know why she is avoiding us.

Will she be happy if she knows that I'm…er…spamming her? Maybe not. Will a apologize shall be enough to cool her down? Nah, I better invite her to Tok Aba shop and give her a drink.

- **tbc**

Like this story? Please vote and comment desu \\\\\w/ Your support is mah energy to continue u/ arigato desu~

 **Little extra(?) (with the author):**

Rin: Hey guys, you guys know what I learn after writing this story?

Ice: What?

Rin:…Mandarin, Bahasa Malaysia and English are totally 3 whole different things! oAo! And I can't just translate Chinese to English and English to Bahasa Malaysia…hikkkkkk ;;-;;

Blaze: =-=||| wut the.


End file.
